


What a Queen

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Queen Perdita - Freeform, coulda sworn it was real, inspired by a dream, like i hallucinated this episode of season 2, shes so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: I dreamed this idea as an episode of season 2 legit years ago but no they didnt have actual queersin the dream wally went to bodyguard her so i might do that for like a wedding scene, mayb a dick/wally at a wedding senario because i love themcomment and kudos<3





	What a Queen

“This is Cat Grant reporting live from the capital of Vlatava. Queen Perdita Leontes recently turned sixteen and has called a press conference here, in front of the royal palace. Details as to the announcement have not yet been revealed, but the youngest ruler in Vlatavan history has assured her country and the media that the news is good. The last time Queen Perdita called a press conference such as this one was five years ago when she renounced her uncle, Count Werner Vertigo, and exiled him from the country on account of high treason and attempted murder of the crown. He was imprisoned in the American institution of Belle Reve Penitentiary for a life sentence. Queen Perdita continues to honor the twelfth of November as a day of Independence from her traitorous uncle who attempted to sabotage her heart transplant in order to inherit the crown. Since the attempt on her life, Perdita has been a fair and liberal ruler, taking counsel from both her royal advisers and from the Justice League. She has knighted and stayed in contact with hero Kid Flash, who she credits for the saving of her life.

The time has come for the Queen to make her announcement, she enters the scene with guards and members of the royal counsel. She guides an unknown young woman to stand next to her. Let’s hear what the Queen has to say.”

 

“Dude, what are you watching?” Dick asks from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Shut up!” Wally shushed, trying to focus on the news broadcast that Perdita called him about. Dick walked into Wally’s living room and sat down with him, suddenly understanding why any kind of news was important to Wally. He had a soft spot for Perdita since meeting her on his birthday a few years ago. Watching her grow up while holding the title of queen was something he was always fascinated with. The thought that a ten year old with a heart defect was able to renounce her only living family hours after a life-saving surgery? That was impressive, but nothing in comparison to ruling a country at that age.

Wally flailed his arm to shush Dick once again, focusing on the queen as she spoke.

“Hello good people of Vlatava, today I have joyous news to tell you all. I have been ruling this country as queen for five years by myself and my court and I believe that it is time for me to add another into the royal family. I am getting married.” Cheers spread out among the crowd and Wally beamed from his seat. When the applause died down, Perdita continued. “The wedding will be in a year, on November 11th when both my betrothed and I will be seventeen. Leading you all has been an honor and I am devoted to you for how you’ve treated me. My reign has been unconventional and you have accepted me into the Crown warmly, and I ask that you will respect the love of my life in the same way. Now, to introduce you all to my fiancé,” She steps back with a grin, ushering the brown haired girl that was standing with the advisors. “This is my bride to be, Daria Gutu.”

 

Dick gasped and Wally clapped and giggled when the young woman stepped forward to link arms with Perdita, in now an obviously romantic gesture. Daria’s darker skin flushed, bowing her head to hide her nervous grin, showing a braided crown and a tiara.

“Wow, Perdita’s engaged! Did you know?” Dick asked.

“I had an idea, she told me to watch this live broadcast and a few months ago she was telling me about this beautiful princess that she met. It’s so cool to see her be so responsible but so much of a kid at the same time. I mean, look at how happy she is.” Wally gestured to the queen on the screen as she told the country about Daria and the role she will play as Queen Consort. She was grinning and laughing, and the boys could tell the girls were obviously in love with each other. As the young women finished the press conference and left, the camera turned back on the anchorwoman.

 

“There goes the Queen and her beautiful bride-to-be. One thing can be said about Queen Perdita of Vlatava, she rules on her own terms and is not afraid to stand up to adversity. From being the youngest Vlatavan monarch, the the longest reigning Queen in Vlatavan history, facing assassination attempts from family at ten years old, to being the first Monarch in a same-sex marriage, truly she has broken dozens of records. And still, by maintaining one of the highest approval ratings from her people in the last two hundred years, she shows that there is little she cannot do. This is Cat Grant, signing off from the Royal Palace of Vlatava.” 

  
  



End file.
